Beams of Light
by marianna
Summary: Set 5 years in the future. Logan and Veronica are impatiently waitng to go see a judge for something, but Veronica is having doubts. It may seem a bit fluffy, because that was kind of the intention, but it doesn't exactly turn out that way. One shot.


"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," She murmurs quietly against his shoulder, the wool fabric of his blazer itching her face. It only makes her squeeze more tightly against him. The slight agitation makes it more real, and she needs a good dose of reality right about now. She glances up at his face, partially relieved to see his own disquiet.

"We could make a run for it." She isn't sure if he's kidding, and just for a second, she lets herself think about it, really think about what it is they're doing, and what it would be like if they ran, if they didn't have to deal with all the prying questions and the people. She moans again, burrowing her head into his chest. She doesn't want to think about the people. They're the worst. It would be absolutely blissful to run away, she's mentally mapping out the building's exits when the perky young woman they'd hired as coordinator appears before them, calm and collected in her dove gray morning suit. _Too perfect. Too _perky_. I _knew_ I didn't like her._

"We're almost ready for you in there," She begins, and Veronica turns to look at her, because no matter how much support he gives her, it would be rude to be huddled within him in front of, well, _her_. "So about ten? Would that be good for you?" She's checking something in her filofax, her perfectly straight blonde hair shining even in the diminished light of the hallway.

"Ten is fine, Annie." Logan responds a shade too late, feeling the tension in Veronica's shoulders as he drapes his arm casually around her shoulders. Annie nods, smiling at him for a bit too long, and Veronica looks ready to pounce. The slightly younger blonde moves easily down the hallway, pausing only once to glance back, her smile flirting with the edge of propriety. Logan only nods back, and though it isn't exactly the response she's accustomed too, Annie bats her eyelashes anyway, conveniently missing Veronica's scowl and the balled fists at her waist.

"Explain to me again why we hired her?" She mutters through clenched teeth, leaning into his warmth again. All of the sudden she's very cold, the flimsy gauze of her tailored top doing nothing to aid in her quest for warmth.

"If I remember correctly, missy, _you_ were the one who said we couldn't do it all alone, that it would be good to have an outside perspective. You said that my car was evidence that our tastes didn't-I believe you said, 'mesh well'-"

"_Clueless_ reference," She mutters from his chest, her eyes closed, her topknot tickling his chin. "It was a _Clueless_ reference. I was trying to lighten the mood. You looked like you were gonna kill me after the crack at the car. I don't know why you love it so much…" She trails off as she wraps her arms around his white shirted waist, and he's not surprised that he could still button his jacket if he wanted to.

"Veronica, are you losing weight?"

"Way to change the subject, Echolls." She rolls her eyes, raising her eyes in question as glances up at him again. "Oh, and are you saying I need to? God, the liberties you men think you're allowed to take…" Her tone is huffy, but she doesn't seem to be moving, and since they've never had a weight related fight before, he's hoping the proverbial storm has been weathered.

"You fit in my coat." She cranes her neck up to look at him, a feline grace surrounding her, and raises her eyebrows in question.

"And this is news because…?" Giggling slightly, she pats his stomach, mischief dancing in her eyes. "You've got about a hundred pounds on me, Echolls." She winks, and for a moment, their present concerns are forgotten. He wants to lean down and kiss her, this pull she has on him hasn't dissipated over the years, but there are people around-_stupid people_, and he knows that at a time like this, she wouldn't want a scene. Not here, and especially not now.

"I was just saying that if I wanted to, I could button my coat. _Around_ you." Her makes a circular motion with his finger and she smiles, tilting her head to the side as she does so, her eyes drinking him in. "It was a keen observation to get your mind off-" He sees Annie, standing purposefully at the other edge of the hallway talking to animatedly to another couple, flicking her hair over her shoulder and sending covert glances their way. _His_ way. He can feel Veronica's growl before he hears it

"You're spoken for, Echolls. I mean, hello!" Her ring glints in the fluorescent light. "Who the hell does she think she is? Making a pass at you? Especially now? Who the _hell_ does she think she is?" Annie has a good six inches on her, but he bets that if his arms weren't gripping her quite so securely she could totally take her in a fight. He smiles, but smoothes out his features as he glances down at her, his face bland.

"Our coordinator." He responds, no color in his voice at all. He can see that his response is driving her crazy, a small smile cracking through his veneer as she makes a huffing noise.

"Oh, so you think its Okay for another woman to be making goo goo eyes at you? Would the two of you like me to go somewhere else so you can be more private? It's not as if I'm at my own-"

"Veronica, don't-"

"God, Logan, you're loving this, aren't you? Getting me all riled up, right before this. Having your-" His fingers splay over her neck, tracing cylindrical patterns into her skin, and his touch steals her breath. "Okay, that's not fair. You can't just-" Her breathing is labored, coming out in sharp, quick bursts and her eyes close, her lashes casting half moons across her cheeks.

"Have I told you, Ms. Mars, that you look ravishing today?" Color travels high on her face, and her eyes pop open, her lips forming a perfect little 'o' as his fingers begin their dance up and down her arms. His touch is electric on her skin.

"Okay, okay! Truce." She moans softly as he presses against the pulse point at her throat. "How come you don't get all-" Her tone is petulant as he rubs the knuckles of his left hand against her breast, keeping at the right at her throat and causing breathy little moans to escape form her lips. "I hate you. You," She pauses, losing her breath again, and he can't help but smile. "You know I hate you, right?"

"You love it." He murmurs in her ear, pushing down the teensiest bit harder, and she bites her lip to keep from screaming. He's smug for a moment, his fingers kneading over her taut nipple, his face impassive, staring straight ahead.

"Two can play at this game, Echolls." She murmurs, knowing the words make this little unspoken challenge of theirs into a full on competition. She knows the effect she has on him, and it's fairly obvious that he knows it too. He's expecting her touch-a covert kiss on the chest, maybe her fingers raking silkily through his hair; but as she turns to face forward, her back to his front, shivering audibly for effect, and craning her neck back to wink into his eyes, he can feel her tiny fingers cupping him through his pants, and almost comes right there. His gasp is loud, and as he can't exactly be petting her in open view of the rest of the room, she has the advantage.

"Ms. Mars? Mr. Echolls? We're ready when you are." He bites his lip to keep his moan in. She shrugs her shoulders, her face a mask of apologies. He can hear Annie's heels clicking impatiently on the marble floor, can her arms set akimbo on her hips. It's almost been a full minute since her outburst, and they haven't moved. Veronica smiles.

"We'll be right there, Annie. Mr. Echolls is just having a little…" She glances up at him, licking her lips, her eyes dancing. "Ache. I'm afraid we won't be able to go in just now." Stepping easily from his coat, but remaining in front of him to hide his bulging erection, she shrugs her shoulders apologetically.

"But-but the judge-he's ready _now_. You might have to come back _tomorrow_ to get another appointment." Her whine is thick, making it seem as if this is a fate worse than death, and it takes all of Veronica's willpower not to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Annie, but my-"

"I'm fine, Veronica." He mutters through clenched teeth, buttoning his coat against her back. "We're not missing this." His words are heavy in her ear. This isn't just any appointment they'd be missing and she knows it.

"I thought we were on the same page, Echolls. Bathroom sex to get over our anxiety-allowing us to maybe come to our senses before making possibly the biggest-"

"If you say mistake I'm never talking to you again." The words are petulant, but his tone is serious and icy cold.

"The judge won't _wait_." Annie calls, but her voice is merely background noise as they glare at each other. He's lost in the turmoil of her eyes.

"I thought you wanted this, Veronica." He holds her hand lightly in his, lifting it so that the diamond glints in the light. "You said yes, we made a life together, we had plans…don't you want that anymore?" She can feel the air leaving the room. It's almost as though every ear in the hallway is listening to their conversation. She feels her stomach drop as tears prick her eyes.

"Of course I do." Her fingers reach up to cup his face, and more than anything right now, she just wants to melt into his warmth, kiss his lips and forget the pained look in his eyes. But they're standing on a precipice, and there's no going back. "But god, don't you think we're young? We're still in our 20s, Logan! Our _early_ 20s." Her voice rises a bit at the end, hopelessness shining through her eyes. "We haven't toured the world, we haven't…climbed Mt. Everest. We haven't even moved out of Neptune yet. Are you sure you want to add another complication to our lives before we get to do all of that? It's everything we ever imagined. I don't want to go through life never having done the things we always wanted to." His eyes are grim as they look into hers, and as he drops her hand, she instantly misses the lack of contact. Glancing around the room much more covertly than Annie ever could, she sighs when a stray tear streaks down her cheek. She'd never wanted it to be like this. _Maybe you shouldn't have waited to tell him you weren't ready _before_ you got to the courthouse…_

"Veronica," His voice trails off as he looks at her hopelessly. She nods up at him and can feel her heart breaking with his gaze. _Is this _really_ worth losing him over?_ She could learn to live with anything if it was with him. She opens her mouth to tell him so, but his finger to her lips stops her. "All of those things you said…traveling the world, seeing Everest, moving out of Neptune, forgetting our past…that's never been my dream." She shakes her head as she's transported back 5 years in time, at his famed Alternaprom, sitting with him in his suite at the Neptune Grand and listening to him tell her they'd span years and countries. _Countries_. He'd never wanted to stay in Neptune. He wasn't built for it. He'd waited, because of her. And now the wait was over. Couldn't he see that?

"Logan, I-"

"Listen, I love you, Veronica Mars." She sniffs quite audibly, blushing lightly as all the people who'd been staring at them, turn away awkwardly. That was it then, she should have started crying from the get-go. "Whether we get married now, or next year…whether we do it in the West Indies or here in the Balboa County Courthouse, it doesn't matter. You're it. You're the dream. Nothing else matters." Her breath catches. Suddenly he's there, surrounding her from all sides, his lips pressing lightly against hers.

"I love you too," She replies, full on sobs racking her tiny form. Gathering her in his arms, he turns to go, despite Annie's anguished squeak of protest, and the audible gasp from the crowd watching them go. "Wait, Logan, stop." She whispers in his ear, loosening her grip on his neck.

"V, if I stop now it won't be the exit you were hoping for. C'mon, our plane leaves at 6. If we get there early enough, maybe they'll put us on an earlier flight. We will lose the first class tickets though, so it's really up to you. Would you rather see a Nicaraguan sunrise or sunset?" He's talking fast, his tone happy and excited, but she hasn't made it this far without learning to read his eyes.

"Logan."

"We should also probably call the hotel. If we arrive earlier, they probably won't have the room ready. Do you think we should call them from the road? Although we won't have heard from the airport until we actually get there…although how far is Managua International from the hotel, do you think? I mean, they're both in the capitol city, I'd assume they were close."

"Logan."

"Yes, Veronica?"

"I think I'm ready to get married."

"What?" His eyes are a little too wide to be believable, but she plays along anyway, banging at his shoulder until he eases her to the ground.

"I said I think I'm ready to get married."

"What changed your mind?" He asks as they turn, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, happiness shining from his every pore.

"You." She replies, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiling back at him. The sun is shining through her eyes, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her look more beautiful. "That, and the fact that staying in the luxury Newlyweds suite of the Managua without actually being a newlywed would have been just plain wrong." She grins up at him then, the late afternoon sunlight streaming in from the window and dancing atop her head. As he bends to kiss her, everything is complete.

_Fin._


End file.
